Tom Riddle's Diary: Before the Rise of Voldemort
by Apple.Beans
Summary: What was like in Tom Riddle's school years? How could a brilliant, ambitious boy becomes to be a Dark Lord? Was it just because he was the


DISCLAIMER: I hate disclaimers, I mean we already know that I don't own Harry Potter and all the characters because they belong to J.K. Rowling. Just read along Tom Riddle's diary...and the love of his life, Cerina.  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 1 - Cerina  
  
********************************  
  
   
  
August 29, 1942  
  
       I spent my day in Diagon Alley buying new school supplies, all that time this summer on working payed off I suppose - earning my own money 'cause my muggle father is cheap. Very cheap. But then again, it was great, I was with Cerina...sitting with her outside the outide the ice cream shop, chatting, it was a different atmosphere. Though, I feel awkward now, even if I obviously know I like her - no, I love her, but she's still Cerina - brought up by Dumbledore. I've known her since my first day in Hogwarts, 7 years ago, and we became best friends. She's the only person I've opened up my secrecy and all the coldness I feel towards my father, and my quiet exterior isn't new to her anymore. I trust her the most, I adore her the most...but she's still Cerina. Damnit, I don't know what I'm saying anymore! All I know is, I'm going to have another great - and last school year - in Hogwarts....yet I still don't know what will come of me after I graduate...maybe spend my whole life-time with her...  
  
********************************  
  
Witches and wizards, young and old, with teeth or toothless, all were busy window shopping and buying from the Leaky Cauldron to Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Students all scattered around in Diagon Alley, going to different stores such as Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occassions, Ollivander's Wand Shoppe, and just every store in the alley. It was crowded, yet a beautiful day to loiter around.  
  
"Tom!" Cerina called from Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. "Over here," she continued, still waving.  
  
Tom crosses waves of wizards and witches to get across from the bookshop. "Hey, long time-no see!" he beamed at her with his knock-out smile, and sat next to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"So, anything new?" she asked him, while eating her banana-split.  
  
"Well, yes. But I don't think it's new to anybody - I'm the new Head Boy of the year!" he pointed at his shiney, gold, Head Boy badge with pride.  
  
They stayed outside the ice cream shop, eating sundaes, cooling off the heat of the summer, and just talking. Tom stares at his best friend like he never seen her before. He likes the way she laughs and smiles, he smells her melon-scented perfume, and he even notices the sweat dripping down her neck. He licks his lips while staring at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Cerina asked.  
  
"Huh?" Tom snaps back to reality. "Oh, nothing," and all he did was smile.  
  
******************************  
  
"Welcome back students, and to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts" Headmaster Arcturo greeted everybody in the Great Hall, glancing from the teacher's table to all the wizards and witches-intraining infront of him.  
  
The feast of the night was joyous. It has always been great, starting the school year with scrumptous food and seeing all of your friends.  
  
Tom looked for Cerina in the Ravenclaw table. He sees her, and waves at her, and she smiles back. He noticed her girl friends were gigling after, and he saw Prof. Dumbledore glanced at him from the front table.  
  
After dinner, Tom stood up and led out the way to the Slytherins Dungeon. He's te leader, all students followed his Head Boy orders, some admired him for that, and some of course admired his oh-my-god!-he's-so-hott! look.  
  
****************************  
  
September 3, 1942  
  
Finally I'm back to Hogwarts...I've been looking forward about this all summer. Though, I'm sort of separated to Cerina, I can't stop thinking of her. Damn, why does she have to be in Ravenclaw?...Ok, nevermind, that was a rhetorical question. She was taken care of Professor Dumbledore - the wise one who keeps on giving people second chances and looks deep in your eyes. If only he wasn't Cerina's father. He kept on glancing at me the whole night, everytime I have an eye-contact with his daughter. Well, she was raised by Dumbledore - so I suppose she considers him a father. Damn, I envy her for having a father.  
  
********************************  
  
NOTE FROM AUTHOR:  
  
Heylo! This is my first fanfic - inspired by Christian Coulson *drool*- the hott evil guy who played Tom Riddle!!! muahahahahaha! I have no clue how to start and end this fanfic - so please read and review!!! Thanx. 


End file.
